


边缘人

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 苍穹骑士团银翼杀手Paro。涉及CP：64,115





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个想到哪儿写到哪儿的脑洞。

“我终于使人类的全部希望在我脑子里彻底破灭。”  
“我像猛兽一样跃起，把一切欢喜统统勒死。”  
——兰波

 

子弹从那女孩儿的下颚穿进去，再从她的头顶穿出来，血腥气爆裂的瞬间格里诺确信自己听见了齿轮钢片的声音，他终于松开扼住对方脖颈的手呼出一口气，寒冷的环境里只看见一团一团的白雾在不断涌出。  
眼球摘取器在刚才的搏斗中掉落一旁，格里诺费了好大劲才从砖墙废墟里把它扒出来。  
当他再度压在那具已无丝毫生气的女性人形尸体上时，已经连骂人的力气都没有了。  
仿生人，军用品，老型号，去过更远的殖民地星系作战，好几秒前要不是他反应及时，这会儿他已经和这个皮相漂亮的女孩儿一道化作血雾了。  
该死的核战，该死的灾变，该死的冷，还有……他站起身来，用脚踹了破烂的仿生人一脚，心中恶狠狠地补上一句：该死的仿生人。  
库尔札斯一直在下雪，要不然就是下雨。  
格里诺返回伊修加德的途中差点被迷蒙的雨雾指使撞上一幢建筑，他把雨刮打开，不一会儿又关闭，只因为机器运作的那声音吵得他心烦意乱。  
车内的电子视屏终于又有了信号。  
“我正在回来的路上。”格里诺抢在对方开口前说道，“说真的，你该给我换辆车，我的要求也不算高，比盖里克那辆好点就行。”  
“回来报告。”声音在电子通讯的传输后变得有些失真，连带画面都变得时有时无。  
“泽菲兰，你这家伙真是太无聊了。”格里诺大声地抱怨，“我刚才差点就死了。”  
“很高兴你现在还活着。”那边泽菲兰毫无所动，甚至断掉了通讯。  
格里诺在寂静的空间里沉默片刻，忽然猛地转了下方向盘：“操！”  
他又险些撞上半空中的广告牌。托眼前这面已经碎成海洋波纹状的挡风玻璃的福——尽管格里诺从来没有真的见过海洋。  
他莫名想起同僚让勒努说过的话：“我其实也不想干这行。但是我妹妹说她想要一只宠物，不是电子宠物，是一只真正的小狗、小猫、小羊……什么都行，只要是真的就好。”  
我大概也一样。格里诺自嘲地想，他从那个几乎无所不能的家里逃到这个被荒废的母星来，只是想看看真正的大海。  
可显然，他失望了。  
格里诺永远记得他在飞船上看到的这颗盖着厚重云层的星球。之后当他站在地球出入境大楼的观景窗前时，他的眼眸中只能看到无边无际的雪。它们是那么厚重，又那么冰冷，把这颗星球上的一切都封入严寒的寂静，甚至都无法窥见一抹细微的蓝色天空。  
大楼内的工作人员尽职又温和地警告了他们这批返回星球的人，假如他们不想被海水冻死或者是遭受辐射痛苦而亡，最好别擅自翻越防护墙去接触海面，也别驶入无人区重温过去城市的时光。  
“以及，女士们，先生们，”那名工作人员保持着职业性的笑容，补充道，“当你们遇到执行公务的人员，请主动出示证件，配合检查——众所周知，那些企图制造恐慌的仿生人已经潜逃至母星上了。我必须提醒大家，仿生人只是高科技制成的合成人工智能，即便他们携带了某位真实人的基因，他们也仍然不具备任何人权。这一点在诸多星际殖民地的法律上都有明文规定。”  
在场的人们纷纷露出了然的神色，除了格里诺。他那会儿觉得自己是不是该立刻订上一张返回火星殖民地的头等舱票，哪怕是回去被家里的人嘲笑几个月也免得在这儿感受极大的心理落差。  
但已经来不及了。  
作为严格控制着仿生人技术之一的泽梅尔家，对每位家庭成员都有着谨慎的关心：包括他们什么时候出生，什么时候会说第一个单词，什么时候去了什么地方，见了什么人，乃至这一生的终结，都在家族这个庞大机器的掌控中。泽梅尔家有特殊的仿生人，他们的存在只是当做摆设——再也没有比“再创造”先祖更令人自豪的事了，那些和先祖有着相同基因的仿生人作为泽梅尔家技术的荣耀奖杯，对每一位访客都能谈起泽梅尔家光荣的历史。  
也许正因为如此，格里诺才对仿生人那么反感。  
他们能植入伪造的记忆，能像真实人一样生活，唯一的区别大概是他们能被沃伊特-坎普夫测试分辨出来。  
送格里诺前往这颗星球前，泽梅尔家已经给他做过一次测试，可当他接到伊修加德警察总局任命时，同样也接到了一份博内利反射弧测试的要求。  
他在经过十次测试后感到耐心快要像核弹那样炸开，不过值得庆祝的是那终于结束了，并且毫无疑问的，他自然是通过了测试。  
“这是规矩。”对他的抱怨，伊修加德警察总局的第一人——泽菲兰，只是用这样简短的一句话回应了他。  
“别担心，你会习惯的。”那个名叫盖里克的自来熟是这么安慰他的，格里诺起初以为他是个仿生人，但很快又否认了这一观点——他相信不会有任何公司愿意制造盖里克这样大大咧咧又傻里傻气的仿生人的，虽然他打架是很厉害。  
伊修加德警察总局里都是些怪人。  
起码，在和格里诺共事的那群人里，他找不出几个正常的家伙。  
泽菲兰应该是个真实人，但是他比仿生人更像仿生人，要说的话就是他任何事都过于沉稳，谨慎，又丝毫不露情感；盖里克除了外出执行任务，便只知道枪械与威士忌，也许还有家庭全息伴侣“安妮”；让勒努听说是从D级公民爬上来的，如他自己所说，做这一行是为了有钱给妹妹买只真正的宠物——一年前格里诺在火星上买了一只真的仓鼠，花了大概一百万星际币，然而他没能养过十天就丢给了堂弟；经常和让勒努出双入对的那个年轻探员叫阿代尔斐尔，是个就算格里诺臭着脸对他，他也能微笑打招呼的A级公民；还有一个叫沙里贝尔的家伙，从他见到格里诺的第一面就始终挂着嘲讽刻薄的笑意，事实上他也确实对人非常刻薄，如果不是格里诺看到他的徽章，大约会认为他是个令人更加厌恶的仿生人。  
浏览同僚档案的时候格里诺发现有几份被加密上锁，通过他自己拙劣的破解技术努力后，他勉强读出其中一份的姓名信息。  
按单词拼那是“PAULEXXXXX”。后面的单词被古旧又复杂的油墨技术加密，格里诺解不出来。  
不管这家伙叫保罗还是叫别的什么，至少可以得知，伊修加德警察总局并不是那么希望公开他的信息——或者说，他们更倾向于抹去他。  
正在格里诺打算进一步弄出什么事故来的时候，档案室的管理人回来了。  
格里诺也不喜欢这个叫努徳内的人，可能在他心里，搞研究的家伙都具有某种精神疾病。  
努徳内对他的存在视若无睹。  
他只管走到自己需要的档案面前，放上指纹，抽出数据，然后离开，连眼皮都没抬一下。  
“出去的时候记得锁门。”这是他对格里诺的道别，同样也是问好。  
和他比起来，物证科的奥默里克似乎稍微正常些，但格里诺发现他有很严重的洁癖，严重到不愿触碰别人拉过的门把手的地步——即便他还戴着除菌手套。  
如果说最开始他是觉得失望，那么现在就该后悔了。  
这段时间他一直用任务在克制自己的烦躁，他的任务中充满了麻烦又繁多的仿生人，起初格里诺还会对他们的型号感到些许新鲜，现在已经厌烦透顶了。不久前他在回收一名老型号仿生人时，对方倒在地上，那双黑色的眼睛瞪着他，只是瞪着他，像是行将曝死的鱼的眼睛，还藏着一丝对甘霖的渴望。  
他张着被血液浸透的嘴巴，声音嘶哑地质问：“为什么你们就不肯放过我们？”  
格里诺把眼球摘取器抵在他的左眼球上，干净利落地完成回收证明：“仿生人没有人权，这可是法律写的。”  
被淘汰的老型号大多是核战年代和早期星际殖民开垦时生产而出，他们经历了最痛苦最黑暗的时刻，却什么也得不到，甚至不能“退休养老”。  
格里诺从来不会考虑这些事，他只管按着命令做，至于这道命令为什么发出，他没心情探究。  
过去在火星上他还会找个美丽的仿生人女郎销魂几番，可自他回到母星起，下城里那些新型号仿生人站街女看见他便避之不及。  
——“银翼杀手”。  
她们是这么叫格里诺的，或者说，仿生人就是这么称呼格里诺这种以猎杀仿生人为生的赏金猎人的，但这一称呼的起源并不是赏金猎人，而是过去黑市医疗市场里的那些器官贩子。  
可无论是谁，他们的存在对仿生人来说无疑是种噩梦。  
又一次的博内利反射弧测试。  
格里诺打算回公寓好好睡一觉，他甚至跑去找盖里克借了最新版本的“安妮”来哄他入眠——哪怕唱点老掉牙的小曲也行，这段时间他老是被梦惊醒。值得一说的是，被迫借出“安妮”的盖里克都快哭了，格里诺烦躁地告诉他之后会让泽梅尔家升级一个更加真实的“安妮”送给他，盖里克这才收敛了那副蠢兮兮的表情。  
他躺在床榻上，公寓窗外是呼啸的风雪和城市高楼交错的灯光，“安妮”静静地“躺”在他怀里，优美的嗓音哼着上个世纪核战前的歌曲。  
格里诺突然又想起那个仿生人，想起他那双可怖的眼睛。  
他忽然有个奇怪的想法跳出来，那就是当仿生人睡觉的时候，他们会做梦吗？他们的梦里有什么？是稀奇古怪的电流信息，还是……一只电子羊呢？  
“晚安，格里诺。”“安妮”轻声说着，把格里诺的情感控制器调到了“适合睡眠”那一档。  
这一切都蠢透了。格里诺沉着眼皮想，仿生人，电子羊，还有银翼杀手，都蠢透了。


	2. 2

边缘人02

下城的贫民窟始终散发着废弃金属的气味，夹杂着潮湿的水气，和漂浮的灰尘。  
一道身影从LED灯光闪个不停的酒吧后门仓惶逃出，紧追而上的是神色极差的格里诺，要不是因为颜色深重的皮肤，谁都不难发现他右脸上的淤青。  
那个仿生人跑得太快，他们对贫民窟弯曲巷道的熟悉程度是格里诺所不及的，可即便如此，要甩掉格里诺这样的赏金猎人也相当困难。论计谋格里诺说不上什么，但他的直觉与本能只会令对手胆寒。他死死咬着那个仿生人的步伐，一路追进下城老游乐场旧址里，仿生人可能是太过恐惧，被倒下的钢筋绊了一跤，格里诺当机立断，抬枪直接射中了对方的背部。  
拼命起身到一半的仿生人重重跌了下去。  
格里诺向他走去，翻过他的身体打算摘取眼球，可他这一动作并没能完成，因为他愣住了。  
他眼前那张被鲜血和泥土涂抹的脸实在是再熟悉不过了，那就是他自己。  
怎么可能？！搞什么鬼？！  
格里诺震惊之时，莫名的枪口已经抵上后脑，他惊愕地回头，枪声便就在此刻响起，从他的眉心穿过，打碎了他大半个脑袋。  
金属零件的声响飞向半空，沾着漆黑的血液。  
“仿生人没有人权。这可是法律说的。”  
对他开枪的人面无表情地说道。  
那张脸仍然是他自己。  
格里诺从床上猛然起身，因为太过用力呼吸导致他胸腔传来刺痛，可他没办法控制自己呼吸的欲望，一次又一次，带着喉咙里嘶哑难听的声音，冲击着他的大脑。  
他还活着，他的确还活着。  
“格里诺，你还好吧？”盖里克的全息伴侣智能AI“安妮”正站在床边，担忧地注视着他，“我已经热好早餐了，你想现在吃吗？或者……”她伸出手指，触上格里诺的额头——严格意义上来说，她并不能实际触碰到格里诺，“你需要先冲个澡？”  
“关机。”格里诺没有看她，只说出这句指令。  
“我可以——”  
“关机！真该死！”格里诺想，有时候AI和仿生人一样烦人。  
大约盖里克从来没对她说过什么重话。几秒后回应格里诺的是属于机械的冰冷回应：“遵命，先生。”  
于是这之后，公寓内所有光线都消失了，连正对合成咖啡进行保温的电子灶台也停止了工作，一切重回寂静。  
真搞不懂盖里克喜欢这个AI哪一点，发泄欲望不如找个街边的仿生人妓女，便宜又安全。  
格里诺一面恶毒地想着，一面走进浴室里打开水阀，冰冷刺骨的液体瞬间把他从头淋到脚，以至于他当场咒骂出声：“去他妈的人工智能！”  
那个该死的AI把整个房间的电都断了！  
他去局里上班的时间晚了几分钟，而这足够使泽菲兰不满了。他用那双泛着金色的眼睛看了格里诺一眼，打发他去做博内利反射弧测试。  
格里诺在路上顺手把安妮的数据条丢进盖里克怀里，他跟着负责测试的警员走过长廊，正好碰到满脸讥诮之色的沙里贝尔。  
“看看，泽梅尔家的大小姐又闯祸了？”他在格里诺背后刻薄地嘲笑道。  
格里诺则转身给他比了个中指：“常规测试，让你失望了。”  
“我从来不失望。”沙里贝尔的笑容令他异常火大，可他暂时无可奈何，只能听对方继续说道：“因为我向来没什么可期望的。”  
真他妈倒霉。格里诺恨恨地转过身去继续他的路途，从物证科出来的奥默里克礼貌地向他点点头，并竭力把自己往墙壁的方向推去——可能对他来说，墙壁也比人干净。  
让勒努和阿代尔斐尔隔着办公室的玻璃窗对格里诺打招呼，穿梭在楼层里的努徳内仍旧我行我素，手里的数据屏跳着格里诺无法明白的字符。  
眼前的色彩突然变得雪白一片，带路的警员打开门，示意格里诺进去。  
真不知道每天都得花时间在这又蠢又笨的测试上能有什么用。格里诺在心底大肆挖苦了泽菲兰和这个测试一番，但这没什么用处，他还是得完成这项测试，才能执行任务。  
一切都和过去一样，格里诺敢说，自己的反应时间也是毫秒不差的相同。  
可这回，当系统提示他不再需要按下按钮的时候，测试室的门并没有像往常那样立刻打开——不过这也是非常短暂的凝滞，格里诺就当是门出了点问题——谁都知道电子产品用久了都会出点毛病。  
他本以为出门后的流程也与之前相同，可当他踏出测试室的那一刻起，走廊内所有警员都停止了动作，他们站在那儿，双眼紧紧盯着格里诺，看不出到底是什么表情。  
“干什么？”格里诺莫名其妙。  
他在这样的注目礼下往泽菲兰的办公室走去，习以为常地推开门：“今天的目标呢？”  
泽菲兰没有丢给他一串目标信息。他站在办公桌前，手里的数据屏上大概是格里诺的测试结果。  
“又怎么了？”格里诺有种不好的预感，今天他的背运似乎得从他的噩梦开始算起。  
泽菲兰看了看数据屏，大约十五秒后再度抬头，冷静地说道：“格里诺探员，上缴你的配枪和警徽。”  
“什么——”  
“立刻执行。”泽菲兰的口吻是不容置疑的命令式。  
格里诺的头脑这会儿倒是开始运作了：“我猜是测试结果出了点问题，对吧？”  
他的长官没有回答他。  
“现在，你——你们，怀疑我是个仿生人，是个冒牌货，半路杀了格里诺冒充他来卧底吗？”说出这句话时格里诺只觉得好笑，而且他确实笑出声了。  
“上缴你的配枪和警徽，别让我再说一次。”泽菲兰的语气仍然听不出情绪，他的表情也不会告诉格里诺任何信息，一直都不会。  
“我要是说‘不’呢。”格里诺对他挑衅般地笑了笑，“你可得想清楚，长官，我姓泽梅尔。”  
友好的交涉显然已经结束，泽菲兰也不打算跟他再多谈什么，他打了个响指，格里诺便听见背后粒子枪预热的声音。  
“听他的，格里诺。”盖里克在他身后说，“也许只是机器出了点错，只要查清楚就行，没必要这么紧张。”  
“你们放下枪再说这话，可信度会高很多。”格里诺缓缓转动身体，他的视线扫过那些随时可能打出粒子光束的枪口，也扫过盖里克、让勒努和阿代尔斐尔的脸。  
他的同僚们都紧张兮兮地死盯着他，那副模样让格里诺觉得非常滑稽。  
阿代尔斐尔稍微放低了枪口，可他仍旧没打算撤回攻击预备姿势：“硬闯可不是个好法子，沙里贝尔就在门口，你出不了这栋楼。”  
“按泽菲兰说的做吧，只要你不是仿生人，一切就没问题。”让勒努应该是最诚恳的一个了，可惜格里诺不是个肯听劝的人。尤其是这种情况下。  
他举起双手，慢慢走近盖里克，他的同僚们也在警惕地朝他靠拢。  
“盖里克，我忘了一件事，”格里诺的气势缓和些许，“关于你的‘安妮’。”  
盖里克非常关心他的“安妮”，任何与她有关的话题都会牵动他的神经：“她怎么了？”  
“她——”格里诺就在这瞬间给了盖里克重重一拳，粒子枪在盖里克手里滑了个圆弧飞到了格里诺手中，枪口亲密地贴上盖里克的太阳穴，“——她说，给我让开。”  
假如还有其他更好的选择，格里诺是不会采用这种方式离开的，可是他没得选。  
幸运的是，盖里克的确是个真实人，也没有仿生人的嫌疑，格里诺才能挟持着他逃上楼顶，把他塞进他的车里。  
在抓过盖里克的手解锁他的车前，格里诺又给了他一下——他对盖里克在完全清醒的状况下协助他出逃的事希望并不大。  
“我不是故意的。”他对还没缓过神来的盖里克说。  
“什么？！”盖里克捂着他自己的鼻子，血从指缝渗出来，“格里诺，你疯了吗？！”  
“你就当我疯了吧。”格里诺说着，抬脚把盖里克从已经升空的车内踹了下去。  
他得想办法联系上泽梅尔家。  
不，不对。格里诺握着方向盘的手开始发颤，他不能联系泽梅尔家，现在他最好别让任何人找到他，任何人。  
雨逐渐大了起来。很快，伊修加德又笼罩在阴沉昏暗的雨幕中，警局的堡垒和城市的高楼广告牌交替着蓝紫红绿的光，最后都化作雨雾中的朦胧光点，再完全消失于黑暗。  
格里诺长长地呼出一口气，打开自动驾驶模式。两道车灯拖曳着、飘荡着，把他带出高高的海墙之外，也把他带离了那些萦绕着电子与数据的“乐园”。奇怪的是，格里诺竟然在这种情况下睡了个好觉，他什么梦也没做，没有仿生人，也没有赏金猎人，只有温暖的黑暗，宛若静谧的安魂曲，柔和地笼罩着他。  
盖里克的车把他带到了某个低辐射区的荒郊野外，格里诺醒来之后在导航屏幕上看了半天，还是没能对这儿进行准确的定位。  
管他妈的。格里诺暗暗骂了一声，从盖里克车里翻出子弹和备用枪，顺便翻出点钱和口香糖，推开车门走了下去。  
辐射值处于正常范围内。格里诺把测量条塞回风衣口袋里，他打算在天黑之前探一下周围情况。  
金属罐滚动的声响自前方传来，格里诺当即拔出枪来，朝声音传来的地方逼近。  
——什么也没有。  
荒芜的红色土地上只有易拉罐在滚动，可能是风吹动了它吧。  
看来我是太紧张了。格里诺把枪插回枪套，转身准备回到车内。  
他眼前突然出现一道人影，对方动作太快，格里诺甚至来不及做出有效反应。他的脖子上传来针扎般的刺痛，紧随而来的是愈加模糊的视线和流失的力气。  
在他昏迷前，他揪住了对方的衣领，努力睁着眼睛想要看清对方的面容，然后他看见了那人被眼罩覆盖的左眼。  
左眼，这下可倒大霉了。格里诺不甘心地想，有生之年，他竟然会栽在一个仿生人手里。  
一个该死的，侥幸从猎杀中活下来的仿生人。


End file.
